Perpetual Gloom 009
Jamaros enters with Tae Li and looks to see if the others came back. 6:46:22 PM Josie: Tae Li looks *extremely* annoyed. 6:47:03 PM Josie: Alydia/Kalanor has been replaced by a mini-ringwraith ensconced in a dark, creepy cloak that appears to cast shadows where shadows shouldn't really be. 6:47:13 PM Josie: Alain, too, is frowning slightly, in sort of a contemplative fashion. 6:47:22 PM Khiro: ((Has she? I thought she got turned into herself again.)) 6:47:32 PM Jamaros: WHOA! 6:47:39 PM Jamaros: Jamaros draws his sword 6:47:45 PM Jamaros: What is that? 6:47:53 PM Josie: Alydia: It's me. 6:47:56 PM Josie: She takes down the hood. 6:48:22 PM Josie: It's really-Alydia, meaning she looks a lot like Kalanor, just a little bit skinnier and slightly--but not a lot--bustier. 6:48:29 PM Jamaros: ...Kal? 6:48:35 PM Jamaros: Jamaros puts his sword away 6:48:37 PM Josie: Alydia: Yeah. I know, I smell like a corpse. 6:48:56 PM Jamaros: When did you raid the Grim Reaper's wardrobe? 6:49:24 PM Jamaros: ...and hey, you're a girl again. 6:49:25 PM Khiro: People are still blaming her for her sister's disappearance. 6:49:29 PM Josie: Alydia: I didn't raid it, he gave it to me. 6:49:39 PM Jamaros: ...beg pardon? 6:49:41 PM Amara: You met the grim reaper?? 6:49:48 PM Khiro: Kind of. 6:49:55 PM Amara: What the heck did I miss?! 6:50:17 PM Josie: Alydia: I don't know, what were you doing while we were talking to the terrifying, immensely evil all-powerful lich? 6:50:43 PM Jamaros: ...what the heck did *I* miss? 6:51:22 PM Khiro: She about covered it. Scary lich. Changed her back for the time being, but he wants a favor or two before he makes it permanent. 6:51:37 PM Amara: ...a favor?... 6:51:38 PM Jamaros: ...favor? 6:51:40 PM Josie: Tae Li: While you were breaking a woman's heart? I don't know. Perhaps your conscience. 6:51:42 PM Amara: what *kind* of favor? 6:51:56 PM Jamaros: Ok, would you let that go Tae Li? 6:52:03 PM Jamaros: I'm going to fix that. 6:52:13 PM Josie: Tae Li: She was crying when you left. 6:52:27 PM Jamaros: You are blowing this way out of proportion. 6:52:30 PM Amara: Amara to Jamaros "breaking a woman's heart? what did you *do*?" 6:52:30 PM Khiro: He wants a couple of things from various planes. It might not be the worst idea to stay on his good side, he could send us back to the surface in a hurry if we need it. 6:52:44 PM Josie: Alydia: ... wow, she has a heart, who knew. 6:52:55 PM Josie: Alain: ... in how many pieces? 6:52:58 PM Jamaros: What things? 6:53:16 PM | Edited 6:53:51 PM Khiro: Well, his study was in St. Benedict in Menlunin. 6:53:19 PM Josie: Alain: I mean, liches are not known for being... nice. 6:53:30 PM Josie: ((Navarre; or St. Benedict.)) 6:53:31 PM Jamaros: To be fair, neither are drow. 6:53:40 PM Khiro: ((oh, right, whoops.)) 6:53:44 PM Josie: Alydia glowers at Jamaros. 6:53:57 PM Josie: Alydia: You're still alive. If you'd broken *my* heart... 6:54:08 PM Josie: Tae Li: If you had one to break. 6:54:14 PM Josie: Alydia: Oh, that's right, *I'm* the bad guy. 6:54:29 PM Jamaros: Is it possible to have *one* woman not be mad at me right now? 6:54:35 PM Josie: Alain rubs his forehead. 6:54:51 PM Josie: Cira lands on Jamaros's shoulder and licks his ear. It tickles terribly. 6:54:52 PM Amara: Amara shrugs. "Do I look like I'm mad?" 6:55:04 PM Jamaros: Thank you, Amara. 6:55:13 PM | Edited 6:55:24 PM Josie: Tae Li: He likes you and he slept with someone else. 6:55:19 PM Josie: Tae Li: Perhaps you should be. 6:55:24 PM Jamaros: Besides, now we have an informant on the inside and a potential warlock if things get sticky 6:55:33 PM Jamaros: I call this a win, personally. 6:55:50 PM Josie: Tae Li pokes him in the chest. "*You* are not the one who was crying." 6:56:04 PM Jamaros: You weren't even in the room! 6:56:16 PM Jamaros: And I will make everything fine. 6:56:17 PM Amara: ....you made a girl cry? You must've been pretty bad... 6:56:39 PM Josie: Alydia: Wait, he made her cry because he's bad in *bed*? 6:56:39 PM Jamaros: HEY! 6:56:46 PM Josie: Alydia laughs. 6:56:50 PM Jamaros: NO I DID NOT! 6:57:05 PM Amara: I thought you were seducing her? Why else would she cry? 6:57:22 PM Jamaros: Because I blew my cover and she got hurt, ok? It happens. 6:57:41 PM Amara: ....sorry....sorry...I'm shutting up. 6:57:43 PM Josie: Alydia stops laughing. "You blew your cover?" 6:57:57 PM Khiro: And yet you were more upset over accusations of your sexual performance? Priorities. 6:57:57 PM Josie: Alain: ... uh, should I be running for the gate right now? 6:58:10 PM Jamaros: ...well, blew my cover might not be the exact way to put it... 6:58:30 PM Jamaros: Look, I got a feel for her... 6:58:40 PM Jamaros: And we made a deal. 6:58:56 PM Josie: Tae Li: A *feel*, yes, certainly. 6:59:10 PM Jamaros: You're just upset about that kiss earlier! 6:59:10 PM | Edited 6:59:36 PM Amara: Amara whispers "Copped a feel more like it." 6:59:29 PM Josie: Tae Li: I am not *upset*. Your head is still attached. 6:59:50 PM Josie: Alydia: Sounds like it was more than that. What kind of deal? 7:00:03 PM Jamaros: Anyway, when we leave, we just have to take Zarra to the surface with us. 7:00:30 PM Josie: Alydia: ... are you insane? 7:00:38 PM Jamaros: Kal can give her one of our transformation things, she sets up a new identity for herself, I'll help and everything's fine. 7:00:54 PM Josie: Alydia: And you don't think anyone will look for the *head of House Arkenath*? 7:01:11 PM Jamaros: She will be above ground, in a town, looking like an elf. 7:01:26 PM Jamaros: With some training, everything will be fine. 7:01:36 PM Khiro: And in exchange? What did you get in exchange for this? 7:01:58 PM Jamaros: She's going to spy on her mother for us and she if she can find Mara in one of the places we can't go. 7:02:13 PM Jamaros: Also, additional firepower and intel in case of an emergency. 7:02:18 PM Jamaros: ...and we don't die. 7:02:35 PM Amara: And what makes you think we can trust her?? 7:02:48 PM Josie: Alydia: Not *everyone* is as good at acting as me, you know. And even I got caught eventually. 7:02:55 PM Jamaros: ...She seems trustworthy. 7:03:02 PM Josie: Tae Li: And you are a judge of *that*? 7:03:08 PM Jamaros: Yes 7:03:09 PM Josie: Tae Li: She would have no desire for revenge? 7:03:31 PM Jamaros: If she does, that's on me and I will deal with it. 7:03:31 PM Amara: One sad girl tells you a sob story and all your defenses are just gone? She doesn't seem trustworthy to me... 7:04:08 PM Jamaros: I'm a conman. I studied her very closely and I have a good feeling about this. 7:04:20 PM Jamaros: Amara, not one word about the studying. 7:04:22 PM Josie: Tae Li: Famous last words! 7:04:25 PM Amara: Oh lovely...we are now working on a conman's hunch. I feel very safe about it now. 7:04:40 PM Jamaros: Well, what do you have to go on? 7:04:42 PM Khiro: Whatever, it's done now. 7:04:49 PM Khiro: She knows. 7:04:50 PM Josie: Alydia: "Studied." 7:04:54 PM Josie: Alydia makes little air quotes. 7:05:00 PM Jamaros: Aly, you too. 7:05:03 PM Jamaros: Shut up. 7:05:18 PM Jamaros: Also, how is my bad date topping the newlyweds making a deal with a LICH! 7:05:36 PM Josie: Alydia: It was a nice lich! 7:05:57 PM Jamaros: Oh really, and what, *exactly* does the nice lich want? 7:06:01 PM Khiro: Well, he was polite. 7:06:24 PM Khiro: Three things. 7:06:44 PM Josie: Alydia: It didn't kill us, which is about as nice as liches get. 7:06:51 PM Khiro: Something from one of the higher celestial planes that he can't get. No violence involved. 7:07:01 PM Jamaros: Ok. 7:07:01 PM Khiro: Something from some people who he didn't care if they died. 7:07:09 PM Jamaros: ...what people? 7:07:31 PM Khiro: And convincing a specific woman to come visit him without coercion or magic coercion. 7:07:48 PM Khiro: I don't know. He said he'd get into details when we went back to see him. 7:07:53 PM Amara: ...And that will be the hard one. Woman are stubborn... 7:07:55 PM Josie: Tae Li: We are acting as pimps for a lich? 7:08:06 PM Khiro: I didn't promise anything, only that we'd hear him out. 7:08:09 PM Josie: Tae Li rounds on Jamaros. "Something you should be good at, at least." 7:08:19 PM Jamaros: Oh Gods! That image is now burned into my retinas 7:08:31 PM Khiro: I get the feeling that the woman is someone he knew in life that he wants to reconnect with. 7:09:16 PM Josie: Alydia: "Reconnect." 7:09:21 PM Josie: She does the little airquotes again. 7:09:32 PM Khiro: Also, Alydia just apparently learned about 'quotation fingers'. 7:10:00 PM Jamaros: Well, that's good to know. 7:10:12 PM Josie: Alydia: No, I knew about those before. 7:10:16 PM Josie: Cira: Mew. 7:10:25 PM Jamaros: So, basically, we are doing three jobs of vague ethical legitimacy on the word of a random lich. 7:10:34 PM Khiro: Pretty much. 7:10:39 PM Josie: Alain: ... that *does* sound a little bit dodgy. 7:10:56 PM Khiro: Khiro shrugs. "Then don't do it." 7:11:16 PM Josie: Alydia: How would you like to have your body stuck in one form forever? 7:11:25 PM Josie: Alain winces. "... okay, fine, you have a point." 7:11:31 PM Josie: Tae Li gets an odd look on her face suddenly. 7:11:39 PM Jamaros: ...what? 7:12:42 PM Jamaros: Anyway, so we won't actually know what we're doing until we get there, and, at some point, we're going to need to go get Zarra. 7:13:01 PM Khiro: We need to find out where *Maya* is. 7:13:02 PM Josie: Alydia: I wasn't kidding before. They *will* put on a huge search effort for her. 7:13:11 PM Khiro: The whole reason we're here, remember? 7:13:23 PM Josie: Tae Li: And *you* need to stop seducing little girls. 7:13:27 PM Jamaros: And what was your plan for when we found Maya? 7:13:28 PM Josie: She pokes at Jamaros again. 7:13:42 PM Jamaros: Ok, what is your deal? 7:13:53 PM Khiro: Asking the nice lich to open a portal for us to the surface. 7:14:11 PM Josie: Tae Li: What *deal*. 7:14:20 PM Amara: Amara is fidgeting uncomfortable. She finallys pulls out the yo-yo from her pocket. 7:14:28 PM Josie: Tae Li turns to Amara. "And *you*. I do not understand you, why are you not angry with him?" 7:14:50 PM Jamaros: Because there's nothing to be angry about. 7:14:56 PM Jamaros: My job was to seduce her. 7:15:08 PM Jamaros: I did, and I got her to do what we needed. 7:15:16 PM Amara: Amara is intensely avoiding eye contact with Tae Li...and Jamaros. 7:15:50 PM Jamaros: ...ok, granted, it will be a little more work, but we were already kidnapping two high level daughters, one more won't be an issue. 7:15:55 PM Josie: Tae Li: He likes you, you like him, he sleeps with some other girl and you do *nothing*? 7:16:13 PM Josie: Alydia: ... well, what do you want her to do, shackle him to a wall? 7:16:26 PM Jamaros: ...what is that supposed to mean? 7:17:12 PM Amara: HE'S NOT MINE. HE'S BARELY SPOKEN TO ME IN THE PAST FEW DAYS. I'M UNDER THE IMPRESSION THAT HE LIKES THIS NEW ZARRA CHICK. WILL YOU BACK OFF *NOW* TAE LI OR WOULD YOU LIKE ME TO GET ANGRY AND BURN DOWN THE FUCKING HOUSE. 7:17:36 PM Jamaros: ...wait, you think I...? 7:17:46 PM Jamaros: Look, Zarra's a lovely girl, but...no. 7:17:48 PM Josie: Tae Li: There. 7:18:01 PM Jamaros: I just... I thought you didn't want to, ok? 7:19:20 PM Amara: DIDN'T WANT TO WHAT? DIDN'T WANT TO WHAT EXACTLY? DO TELL ME HOW I'M FEELING. 7:19:39 PM Josie: Alain: ... uh, maybe we don't need to be here during this conversation. 7:19:50 PM Khiro: Alain, you have the best ideas. 7:19:50 PM Josie: Alydia: Maybe we should get some munchies. 7:20:29 PM Jamaros: I don't know how you're feeling. 7:20:35 PM Jamaros: Clearly I don't. 7:21:10 PM Jamaros: ...so, what are you feeling? 7:21:12 PM | Removed 7:21:20 PM Amara: This message has been removed. 7:21:38 PM Amara: Amara looks around at the others. 7:21:44 PM Josie: Alain sidles out the door, and yoinks Alydia with him. 7:21:57 PM Josie: Alydia: Ow, hey! 7:22:04 PM Khiro: Khiro slips out with them! 7:22:12 PM Jamaros: ...Tae Li...you mind? 7:22:27 PM Josie: Tae Li is already gone, oddly. 7:22:34 PM Jamaros: ...wow, she's good. 7:23:02 PM Jamaros: ...Amara, I just want you to know... 7:23:20 PM Amara: Amara waves it off. "It's fine. Whatever it is, it's fine." 7:23:42 PM Amara: Amara is still playing with the stupid yo-yo...although she's failing at it currently...it's just swinging about 7:24:02 PM Jamaros: Ok, look...I have been interested in you pretty much since we met. 7:24:21 PM Jamaros: At first, I didn't think much of it but then...I don't know. 7:24:49 PM Jamaros: I just...I wanted you to like me just because I wanted *you* to like me. 7:25:01 PM Jamaros: I didn't want to force anything, I didn't want to make a big deal. 7:25:19 PM Jamaros: And I wanted to wait to know what you wanted. 7:25:49 PM Jamaros: But if I...have a relationship with someone...I think it should be you. 7:25:55 PM Jamaros: And I mean that. 7:27:06 PM Amara: I...I...wow....but you....but I.... 7:27:33 PM Jamaros: That said, I will probably seduce other women if I have to. 7:27:36 PM Jamaros: Sorry. 7:27:46 PM Jamaros: It's kind of part of my job. 7:27:53 PM Jamaros: Jamaros smirks. 7:28:12 PM Amara: Amara stares at him. Obviously not pleased. She starts walking towards the door. 7:28:19 PM Jamaros: Or not. 7:28:26 PM Jamaros: You know, whatever you want. 7:29:24 PM Amara: Look, you do whatever you need to do. You sleep with *any* woman you want...hell sleep with *every* woman if you want. ...just...not me, I guess.... 7:30:05 PM Jamaros: ...are you interested in me? 7:30:09 PM Jamaros: Like at all? 7:31:23 PM Jamaros: Cause if so, then what do you want? 7:31:30 PM Amara: Yes. I am. But...I'm not the type of girl who is okay with being told that the guy she likes, thinks she's great!...but is going to go around seducing other women. And I suggest *not* telling the girl you like that you plan on seducing other women while you're interested in her. It kind of harshens the mood. 7:31:49 PM Jamaros: It was joke. 7:32:03 PM Amara: I didn't laugh. Obviously it wasn't very funny 7:32:16 PM Jamaros: Well, I'm sorry it wasn't funny. 7:32:28 PM Amara: Well I'm sorry you don't tell good jokes. 7:32:43 PM | Edited 7:32:52 PM Jamaros: Well I'm sorry you don't have a very good sense of humor. 7:33:43 PM Amara: You know what. Go prance around having your various sexual escapades. Just...uh! 7:33:47 PM Amara: She storms out of the room. 7:33:55 PM Jamaros: FINE! MAYBE I WILL! 7:34:16 PM Josie: Amara almost runs into Khiro, Alydia, Tae Li and Alain in the hallway. 7:34:29 PM Jamaros: ...what are you guys doing? 7:34:31 PM Josie: Alydia and Tae Li are glarin gat each other. 7:34:42 PM Josie: Alain: I think we are *not* killing each other. ... barely... 7:35:00 PM Josie: Tae Li: It is no concern of yours, Drow. 7:35:21 PM Josie: Alydia's eyes narrow. "You're hiding something and I'm going to find out what it is." 7:35:42 PM Jamaros: ...the fuck is all of this about! 7:35:42 PM Amara: Amara pushes past them, headed towards the next hallway. 7:36:06 PM Josie: Alain: I... honestly don't know, but you should follow her... 7:36:22 PM Jamaros: Jamaros sighs and follows Amara 7:36:26 PM Jamaros: Amara wait! 7:37:37 PM Josie: Tae Li: I thought *you* liked her. 7:38:03 PM Josie: Alain: That's sort of irrelevant, isn't it? 7:38:58 PM Josie: Tae Li stares at him for a moment, and then punches him in the face, before stomping out of the room. 7:39:26 PM Khiro: Sorry Alain. She was going to punch somebody eventually. You okay? 7:39:49 PM Josie: Alain grabs his nose with both hands. "Ouch, dammit. I just meant she has to figure it out herself. Ow. I think it's bleeding." 7:40:04 PM Josie: Alydia, interestedly: If you get any on the carpet Charafay will flay you alive. 7:40:17 PM Khiro: Khiro hands him a hankercheif! 7:41:20 PM Josie: He uses it to stanch the blood. "She hids veddy hahd." 7:41:41 PM Josie: Alydia: We should try to figure out what's up with her. 7:42:16 PM Khiro: A good idea. 7:42:32 PM Josie: Alain: What? 7:42:40 PM Josie: Alydia: She's hiding *something.* Something big. 7:42:52 PM Khiro: Yeah. And why *is* she here with us? 7:43:05 PM Khiro: She doesn't like us very much, and she hates being here. 7:43:05 PM Josie: Alydia: And how did she think she was going to get all the way in here anyway? Granted she speaks Undercommon like a native, but that won't get you that far. Even with a good disguise. 7:44:34 PM Khiro: There's something more here. 7:45:27 PM Josie: Alain: What do you suggest we do about it? 7:45:36 PM Josie: Alydia: I vote you seduce her and let me watch. 7:45:48 PM Josie: Alain: ... and suddenly I want to take a shower and scrub with steel wool. 7:46:03 PM Josie: Alydia rolls her eyes. "Not you, him." She smacks Khiro on the arm. 7:47:16 PM Khiro: Khiro raises an eyebrow. "I am intrigued yet terrified by this proposition." 7:47:32 PM Josie: Alain: *More* steel wool. 7:47:52 PM Josie: Alydia: Well it's better than finding out when she calls the guards on us all, isn't it? 7:48:00 PM Josie: Alydia: We're in a very precarious position here. 7:48:28 PM Josie: Alain: You're wanted for kidnapping and the rest of us are enemy spies. Or at least are easily interpretable as such. 7:49:01 PM Josie: Alydia: Except I didn't actually kidnap anyone and you're not actually spies. 7:49:04 PM Josie: Cira: Mew. 7:49:10 PM Josie: Alydia: Oh shut up, Cira, you are not. 7:49:19 PM Josie: Cira: Snh, snh, snh. 7:49:27 PM Josie: The cat looks smug. 7:49:46 PM Khiro: I wouldn't put it past her. 7:49:53 PM Josie: Alain: ... well, no. I'm just a patrol guard. I'm in way over my head here. 7:50:21 PM Khiro: I am a spy. Well, not right *now*. I have spied. 7:50:34 PM Khiro: So it would be techinically true. 7:50:50 PM Josie: Alydia: Well you're not spying now. 7:50:55 PM Josie: Alain: How do you know? 7:50:57 PM Khiro: Am I? 7:51:05 PM Josie: Alydia: I *know*. I'm good with people, remember? 7:51:25 PM Josie: Alydia: Well it's either you or Alain. 7:51:30 PM Josie: Alain: ... me or him what? 7:51:43 PM Josie: Alydia: Seducing Tae Li, obviously, aren't you paying attention? 7:51:47 PM Khiro: .... you were serious? 7:51:54 PM Josie: Alain: How do you even know she likes men? 7:52:19 PM Josie: Alydia: Well if she doesn't nothing's going to work because I'll turn back tomorrow if we don't get the lich's stuff. 7:52:38 PM Khiro: We'll get it, even if it's just the two of us. 7:53:29 PM Josie: Alain: I'll help. 7:53:37 PM Josie: Alydia: ... why are *you* here, anyway? 7:54:37 PM | Edited 7:54:42 PM Josie: Alain: ... now *I* want to change the subject. 7:55:32 PM Josie: Alydia: Fine, fine. I'm bored, do you think they're naked yet? We could burst in on them at the worst possible time. Or, ooh, better. ... no, I don't know what their parents look like... 7:56:28 PM Khiro: ... that would not be helpful. Let's find some food. 7:57:37 PM Josie: Alydia: No, but it would be funny. 7:57:44 PM Josie: Alain: ... I'm so glad I'm not Drow. 7:57:49 PM Josie: Alydia: So are we. 7:57:58 PM Josie: Alydia: Food sounds like a good idea. 7:58:08 PM Khiro: Remember, I'm not drow either. 7:58:29 PM Josie: Alydia: You will be. 7:58:45 PM Khiro: I prefer my own skin, thank you, don't you? 7:59:19 PM Josie: Alydia: I mean when you marry me you'll legally be. 7:59:59 PM Josie: Alain: ... I thought Drow regarded other races as animals. 8:00:11 PM Josie: Alydia: No, just other people. 8:01:41 PM Josie: Alain: ... uh...huh. 8:01:57 PM Khiro: Legally drow? Huh. 8:02:02 PM Josie: Alain starts getting out some pots and pans. 8:02:36 PM Jamaros: Jamaros and Amara re-enter ((I assume)) 8:02:40 PM Josie: Alydia: Yeah. Until my mother disinherits me, you'll be rich. 8:02:55 PM Jamaros: Ok, now that is a story I need to hear the rest of. 8:03:06 PM Josie: Alydia: ... so for about, three minutes or so. Give or take. Oh, hey, Jamaros, want to seduce Tae Li? 8:03:26 PM Jamaros: No thanks. 8:03:52 PM Jamaros: Incidently, do we have a plan for tomorrow? 8:04:06 PM Jamaros: Do we have any information at all on what the Lich wants? 8:04:24 PM Khiro: We'll go back tomorrow and he'll fill them in a bit. 8:04:41 PM Khiro: Whoever's in, of course. Alydia and I will go, not going to make anyone else go with. 8:04:48 PM Amara: I'll go. 8:05:05 PM Josie: Alain: I'll go too. If it's really some sort of a double-cross, you'll need the help. 8:05:13 PM Jamaros: I'm in, but somebody's going to need to check in on Zarra at some point. 8:05:18 PM Josie: Alain: And we *should* do something about Tae Li, all joking aside. 8:05:23 PM Josie: Alydia: ... joking? 8:05:32 PM Jamaros: ...what about Tae Li? 8:05:56 PM Jamaros: ((Is Tae Li in the room?)) 8:06:00 PM Josie: Nope. 8:06:01 PM Khiro: Why is she here? She doesn't like us. And she hates being here. 8:06:08 PM Jamaros: ...where is she? 8:06:15 PM Khiro: She punched Alain and stormed out. 8:06:15 PM Jamaros: ...what did you do? 8:06:28 PM Josie: Alain: Nothing. 8:06:32 PM Jamaros: ...why did she punch Alain, I thought she hated Kal? 8:06:59 PM Josie: Alain: I honestly don't know. 8:07:05 PM Josie: Alydia: So Khiro's going to seduce her. 8:07:13 PM Khiro: I have not agreed to that. 8:07:17 PM Amara: Maybe it's....that time...maybe she's just frustrated about that! 8:07:25 PM Josie: Alain: Because that worked *so* well the last time... 8:08:00 PM Josie: Alain: And I definitely wouldn't suggest that to her. She throws a mean punch. 8:08:14 PM Josie: He touches his nose, which is still a bit swollen. 8:08:17 PM Jamaros: ...I think I'll go try and talk to her. 8:08:39 PM Amara: So why is she still here? I don't even remember why she came with us besides wanting to free slaves... 8:09:17 PM Khiro: Khiro shrugs. "She has some other game." 8:09:31 PM Jamaros: Jamaros walks off to find Tae Li 8:09:35 PM Amara: Which means she'll probably try murdering us some morning... 8:09:51 PM Josie: Alydia: No, I think you guys are safe. I promised her she could murder me. 8:10:03 PM Khiro: That's not happening. 8:10:14 PM Amara: I didn't realize this was a dibs type of situation 8:10:32 PM Josie: Alydia: Calculated gamble. I figured I could win her over by then. 8:11:00 PM Josie: Alain: You're very... confident. 8:11:04 PM Amara: Well that's just dandy. 8:11:11 PM Josie: Alydia shrugs. "I'm good with people." 8:11:16 PM Josie: Alain: *Which* people? 8:11:32 PM Josie: Alydia shoots him a dirty look. 8:12:26 PM Josie: Alydia: I don't see *you* killing me, O hereditary enemy. 8:12:35 PM Josie: Alain: ... well, you do have a point there, I suppose, but... 8:13:28 PM Josie: Alydia: But nothing. 8:13:43 PM Josie: Alydia: ... I guess I could do it. 8:14:04 PM Khiro: Do what? 8:14:25 PM Josie: Alydia: Seduce Tae Li, haven't you been paying attention to the conversation? 8:15:22 PM Khiro: I've been drifting in and out. ... we do need to figure out her angle. 8:15:36 PM Josie: Alydia: What's the worst that could happen? 8:15:41 PM Josie: Alain: ... great, now we're doomed. 8:15:43 PM Khiro: She eats my face. 8:15:44 PM Amara: ...famous last words... 8:15:52 PM Josie: Alydia: It'll grow back. 8:16:39 PM Khiro: I haven't really talked to her that much yet. Maybe I can get through. 8:17:11 PM Josie: Alydia: Well, you don't have to *actually* seduce her, just see if you can get her to talk a little bit. 8:17:37 PM Josie: Alain: ... bluntness is sort of her thing. What do you think, Amara? 8:17:53 PM Amara: Go for it. I doubt anything bad could come out of it. 8:18:05 PM Khiro: Khiro nods. "All right, I'll give it a shot." 8:18:10 PM Amara: Out of curiousity, has anybody actually tried just talking to her? I mean...about anything? 8:18:18 PM Khiro: That's what I was thinking about doing. 8:18:39 PM Amara: I feel like, at least, I exclude her...when do we really include her in plans and conversations? 8:19:03 PM Amara: Maybe she just needs a friend? 8:19:09 PM Amara: Or maybe she just needs to murder someone. 8:19:23 PM Amara: I confuse those two emotions so often.... 8:20:39 PM Khiro: .... really. 8:20:50 PM Josie: Alain: ... this is a really *weird* group. 8:21:03 PM Josie: Alydia: You're a talking spider in human form. 8:21:06 PM Josie: Alain: So? 8:21:35 PM Amara: Alain, you *are* one of us...so I assume you're included in the labeling of "weird". 8:21:52 PM Josie: Alain: Yes, but that's normal. 8:22:51 PM Khiro: Normal is always relative. 8:23:17 PM Khiro: Khiro rubs his eyes. 8:23:37 PM Josie: Alydia ... well. So we're agreed. We sacrifice Khiro's virtue to her. 8:23:42 PM Josie: She grins. 8:24:03 PM | Edited 8:24:11 PM Khiro: You'd need a time machine set for my academy prom fifty years ago for that, Alydia. 8:25:29 PM Josie: Alydia: Oh, well, there might be some left, it's best to make sure. 8:26:35 PM Josie: Alain: ... you guys are really odd. 8:26:45 PM Josie: Alydia: How so? 8:26:59 PM Khiro: Right back at you, spider-guy. 8:27:20 PM Josie: Alain: ... I thought *you* were together. 8:27:25 PM Khiro: We are. 8:27:53 PM Khiro: I'm from Solitaire... monogamy isn't really necessarily a given where I'm from. I have two fathers and a mother. 8:28:26 PM Josie: Alydia: I'll probably end up with three husbands. 8:28:36 PM Josie: Alain: ... uhuh. 8:28:44 PM Amara: ...you people are so strange... 8:28:54 PM Amara: I mean...what does one do with *three* husbands? 8:30:07 PM Khiro: What do you think one does with them? 8:30:34 PM Josie: Alydia waggles her eyebrows. 8:30:43 PM Amara: I...I don't know...that's why I asked...is this a rhetorical question? 8:31:02 PM Josie: Alain: Not bite their heads off, I hope? 8:31:22 PM Khiro: One hopes. 8:31:29 PM Amara: That sounds messy. 8:33:12 PM Josie: Alain: Yeah, my people actually don't do that either, for the record. 8:33:35 PM Khiro: Didn't think they did. 8:33:47 PM Amara: It is a relief to know for sure though! 8:34:01 PM Josie: Alydia: Some spiders do. 8:34:31 PM Amara: Amara fiddles with her dress. "Jamaros is taking a while....do you think he's seducing her?" 8:34:49 PM Khiro: Khiro shrugs. "We'll see if he returns with a face or not." 8:35:01 PM Amara: ...not comforting... 8:35:03 PM Josie: Alydia: If not, we send in the B-team. 8:35:11 PM Josie: Alain: ... maybe someone should go check on him. 8:35:12 PM Khiro: ... gee, thanks. 8:35:34 PM Josie: Alydia: What? I have faith you could do it right. 8:35:42 PM Amara: Yeah who would we send into the lion's den AFTER the lion tamer hasn't returned for a while?? 8:36:12 PM Amara: KHIRO! Maybe you should go check on him. 8:36:15 PM Amara: Or go help him. 8:36:19 PM Amara: Depending on the situation... 8:37:28 PM Josie: Alydia: Maybe scrape up the little shreds so we can glue them back together again. 8:37:49 PM Amara: I don't think we're dealing with Humpty Dumpty here. 8:37:52 PM Khiro: Khiro goes off in search of them, then. 8:38:34 PM Amara: Amara looks around the room..."And then there were three..." 8:39:49 PM Josie: Alain: ... yeah, here's the thing, I'm pretty sure she actually *does* care. Why did you do that? 8:39:55 PM Josie: Alydia: Do what? 8:40:31 PM Amara: Who cares? What did Alydia do? 8:41:10 PM Josie: Alain: She does, and she just sent him to seduce some other woman. That's... kinda twisted. 8:41:56 PM Amara: Are we talking about Khiro here? Because I'm sure we could go fetch him quite quickly. 8:42:29 PM Josie: Alain: Yeah, we are. 8:42:43 PM Josie: Alydia: He's my husband anyway, who cares what he does? 8:43:00 PM Amara: I bet you care. 8:43:13 PM Josie: Alydia: Marriage of *convenience*, remember? 8:43:24 PM Amara: ...and for some reason, I kind of doubt that. 8:43:31 PM Amara: Maybe at first, sure. 8:43:44 PM Amara: But I don't think that's quite what it is anymore. 8:44:17 PM Josie: Alydia: I'm not a soft surface-dweller like you lot, you know. 8:44:24 PM Josie: Alain: Semi-surface-dweller, thanks. 8:44:59 PM Amara: Maybe...do you think I should check on them? I'm worried now...You two have me worried....do you think they really are seducing her? I thought they were talking... 8:45:17 PM Amara: I mean...they can't possibly be seducing her... 8:45:18 PM Amara: could they? 8:46:22 PM Josie: Alydia: Khiro could. 8:46:43 PM Josie: Alydia: ... I doubt Jamaros would manage, it sounds like he's not very good with women. 8:47:01 PM Josie: Alain: ... probably it depends on the woman. 8:47:06 PM Josie: Alydia: Maybe. 8:47:11 PM Amara: Maybe I should stop them... 8:47:18 PM Amara: Or go see if they're still alive.. 8:47:40 PM Amara: What if she is like one of those spiders that eats the head of her mates? 8:47:58 PM Jamaros: Jamaros re-enters. 8:48:05 PM | Edited 8:48:11 PM Jamaros: The hells did you just do? 8:48:12 PM Amara: "OH THANK GODS YOU'RE ALIVE" 8:48:27 PM Jamaros: Of course I'm alive, what did you think was happening? 8:48:43 PM Jamaros: I was just trying to convince her I was about to turn on all of you. 8:48:46 PM Jamaros: Didn't work. 8:48:57 PM Jamaros: What exactly is Khiro supposed to do? 8:49:12 PM Josie: Alydia: Orgy. 8:49:16 PM Josie: Alain facepalms. 8:49:21 PM Amara: Amara glares at Alydia 8:49:31 PM Jamaros: ...you no longer get to come up with the plans. 8:49:59 PM Jamaros: Well, if it helps, I found out Tae Li's only gonna kill Kal 8:50:05 PM Amara: Why? 8:50:07 PM Josie: Alydia: She won't kill me. 8:50:12 PM Jamaros: She plans to 8:50:33 PM Jamaros: And I think she might be targetting your sister, but I cannot say for certain. 8:50:39 PM Jamaros: She kept talking about a big picture. 8:50:45 PM Josie: Alydia: ... what big picture? 8:50:46 PM Jamaros: And our souls. 8:50:51 PM Jamaros: I couldn't get that out of her. 8:51:14 PM Amara: Sounds like crazy talk. Do you think she knows where Maya is? 8:51:33 PM Jamaros: It's possible. 8:51:42 PM Josie: Alydia: ... wait, our *souls*? 8:51:45 PM Jamaros: But if she does, then I don't get the point of her being with us. 8:51:48 PM Jamaros: Yes. 8:51:55 PM Jamaros: She said "we do not care about our souls" 8:52:12 PM Josie: Alain: ... uh, well, A. that's not true, and B. What does that even mean? 8:52:21 PM Jamaros: I don't know that either. 8:52:55 PM Jamaros: My back up plan was to goad her to attack me, but I wasn't gonna do that with Khiro around, someone might've been hurt. 8:53:09 PM Jamaros: ...well, more likely to be hurt. 8:53:41 PM Josie: Alydia: ... so you just left him alone with her? Are you crazy? 8:53:48 PM Amara: SHE DOES CARE 8:54:03 PM Jamaros: I think Khiro can take her. 8:54:05 PM Josie: Alydia: ... well yes, I care if he's *dead.* 8:54:24 PM Amara: You weren't so concerned five minutes ago when you sent him to *seduce* her. 8:54:31 PM Jamaros: ...wait, what? 8:55:05 PM Jamaros: ...can we officially eliminate seduction as a plan for a while, it does not seem to go well for us. 8:55:19 PM Amara: This plan! I like! 8:55:38 PM Amara: I think he's just talking to her. I doubt he's attempting to seduce her. 8:55:42 PM Josie: Alydia grumps, and stalks off, pulling her hood back up. 8:55:54 PM Josie: Alain: ... honestly, some people seem to have the emotional intelligence of a turnip. 8:56:10 PM Amara: Amara laughs. 8:56:22 PM Jamaros: There is something else we can try, but it would not be pleasant. 8:56:34 PM Josie: Alain: What? 8:56:35 PM Amara: What? Torture? 8:56:41 PM Jamaros: Basically...yeah 8:56:50 PM Josie: Cira: Mrrowl, mew, merorlw, mrowll. Mew, mew-merew. 8:56:53 PM Jamaros: Jamaros pulls out a vial of red liquid 8:57:00 PM Jamaros: This is Sassone Leaf Residue 8:57:27 PM Jamaros: With a few other ingredients, I can make a substance that isn't deadly, but can cause vast amounts of pain 8:57:39 PM Jamaros: If we can capture Tae Li, we can try that. 8:57:45 PM Josie: Alain: ... no way. 8:57:58 PM Amara: Are you objecting to the poison or to our abilities to capture her? 8:58:11 PM Jamaros: Both seem like legitimate concerns. 8:58:19 PM Jamaros: ...wait, Amara, you make potions. 8:58:28 PM Jamaros: What supplies do you have? 8:58:38 PM Josie: Alain: We've fought with her, we can't just... betray her like that. 8:58:55 PM Jamaros: I think it's pretty clear she's on the verge of betraying us. 9:00:00 PM Amara: I kind of got that supplies...stolen....about a week before meeting up with you guys. But I admit that she is close to betraying us! 9:00:07 PM Amara: That is, if she hasn't already. 9:00:19 PM Jamaros: ...wait a second... 9:00:42 PM Jamaros: ...Amara, remember what I told you about poisoning earlier? 9:01:00 PM Josie: Alain: And that makes it okay to do it first? 9:01:31 PM Amara: Um...about poisoning without killing? About poisoning a certain asshole you know? You have mentioned it a few times... 9:01:47 PM Jamaros: About poisoning without poison 9:01:56 PM Amara: Oh yeah! 9:01:59 PM Amara: We could do that! 9:02:06 PM Amara: Without the harm, but all the benefits. 9:02:20 PM Jamaros: Exactly, we just need to convince her that she's about to die. 9:02:45 PM Jamaros: I've still got some more of the tainted wine, and a few harmless leaves. 9:02:53 PM Josie: Alain: What could possibly go wrong. 9:03:03 PM Jamaros: Oh, now why'd you say that? 9:03:07 PM Amara: So much, Alain, but I'm willing to try it. 9:03:09 PM Josie: Alain: Sarcasm. 9:03:40 PM Jamaros: That is assuming Mr. and Mrs. Soon-To-Be aren't being slaughtered as we speak. 9:04:13 PM Amara: Do you think we should go check? 9:04:40 PM Jamaros: ...couldn't hurt. If we plan to surprise her with a fake poisoning, ambushing her now is not the best plan. 9:04:49 PM Jamaros: We might want to go and make amends as soon as possible. 9:04:59 PM Josie: Alain: I still think this whole plan is a bad idea. 9:05:13 PM Jamaros: Well, I don't hear you making suggestions. 9:05:28 PM Josie: Alain: Maybe we should just ask? She is about as blunt as a sack of hammers. 9:05:40 PM Jamaros: I tried that already. 9:05:54 PM Jamaros: She's also not gonna open up to us. 9:06:09 PM Josie: Alain: Not if you go around poisoning people, no. 9:06:20 PM Amara: Alain would you like to try talking to her? 9:06:41 PM Amara: Or maybe I could go! 9:06:59 PM Jamaros: You go, and I'm at least gonna go to back you up. 9:07:24 PM Amara: Oh yes because she'd *definitely* talk with both of us there. Hmmm.... 9:07:45 PM Jamaros: She's not gonna talk so long as Kal's there, anyway 9:07:49 PM Josie: Alain: ... aren't we forgetting someone obvious? 9:08:08 PM Jamaros: ...the cat? 9:08:14 PM Josie: Cira: Mew? 9:08:19 PM Amara: CIRA! 9:08:22 PM Josie: Alain, to Cira: Well she does like you. 9:08:37 PM Josie: Cira rolls her eyes, plops down on the table and starts licking herself. 9:08:42 PM Jamaros: But Tae Li's also the only one who understands her. 9:08:53 PM Amara: Yes but Cira won't be able to report back to us on what Tae Li says. 9:09:02 PM Jamaros: Exactly. 9:09:14 PM Amara: So maybe Cira is not the best to send...although Tae Li does quite enjoy her presence... 9:09:40 PM Jamaros: ...you think Tae Li might open up to Cira, if she didn't think anyone else was there? 9:09:45 PM Josie: Cira: Mrow, murr, rrwoowlwlr? 9:09:52 PM Josie: Cira: Mew. 9:09:54 PM Amara: Definitely. 9:09:57 PM Josie: Alain: ... maybe? 9:10:11 PM Jamaros: ...then, maybe this interrogation should be a stake out. 9:10:32 PM Amara: What? We send Cira in and listen from the hallway? 9:10:38 PM Jamaros: Yes. 9:10:48 PM Amara: Amara shrugs. "Could work." 9:11:05 PM Jamaros: Or, at least, Khiro or I, we only need one spy. 9:11:15 PM Josie: Alain: ... won't she just answer back in... cat, or whatever? 9:11:38 PM Jamaros: Tae Li may understand cat, but I'm not sure she speaks it. 9:11:47 PM Jamaros: I'm not sure humans can really speak it. 9:12:08 PM Josie: Alain: Mrrowl, mrrr, uhm, mew? 9:12:21 PM Josie: Cira falls over. "Snh, snh, snh!" in little kitty snickers. 9:12:32 PM Jamaros: I guess your accent is bad. 9:12:45 PM Josie: Alain: ... yeah, that and I have no idea what I said. 9:13:14 PM Jamaros: Well, it still seems worth trying at least. 9:13:27 PM Jamaros: Otherwise, what? We just wait around for Tae Li to kill us? 9:14:05 PM Amara: Let's NOT do that plan. 9:14:26 PM Josie: Alain: ... I don't know, you guys, I just can't see her committing cold blooded murder. Wouldn't *that* be bad for her soul? 9:14:54 PM Jamaros: I'm not sure I get what her whole soul thing is to begin with. 9:15:03 PM | Edited 9:15:06 PM Amara: Did she say "we"? 9:15:09 PM Jamaros: Definitely we. 9:15:14 PM Jamaros: Not me, all of us. 9:15:25 PM Amara: Who is involved in this "we"? She didn't say? 9:16:00 PM Jamaros: She said "the others" I think that means all of us. 9:17:28 PM Amara: As in we don't care about our souls? What if it's not us...but what if it's something she's involved in...like there's a third party..maybe supposed to be involved in Kal's death or maybe even involved in Maya's disappearance. Ridiculous. But why would she say that we don't care about your souls? 9:17:47 PM Josie: Alain: ... blackmail? Is she religious? 9:18:15 PM Amara: Amara shrugs. "Jamaros? Did you get a religious vibe?" 9:18:51 PM Jamaros: Jamaros is deep in thought, pondering something 9:19:10 PM Amara: Jamaros? Jamaros? Whatcha thinking about over there? 9:19:18 PM Jamaros: Hm, oh. 9:19:25 PM Jamaros: I was thinking about the souls thing. 9:19:38 PM Jamaros: Might be religious, but she was definitely talking about you guys. 9:19:48 PM Josie: Alain: ... uh, my soul is perfectly fine, thanks? 9:19:49 PM Jamaros: It was the way the conversation was going. 9:19:51 PM Josie: Cira: mew. 9:20:09 PM Amara: What is she going to sell our souls? 9:20:11 PM Jamaros: ...wait...wait... 9:20:19 PM Jamaros: ...what was that story? 9:20:23 PM Jamaros: The succubus. 9:20:29 PM Amara: The succubus and the paladin? 9:20:32 PM Jamaros: Yes. 9:20:37 PM Jamaros: How did that one go? 9:20:47 PM Amara: Didn't the succubus go to the surface with the paladin? 9:21:28 PM Josie: Alain: ... oh *great*, you guys picked up a succubus? Seriously? 9:21:51 PM Jamaros: I'm not sure we did 9:22:10 PM Amara: Then what do you think? 9:22:24 PM Jamaros: I just really think there's a connection there, somehow. 9:22:42 PM Amara: Maybe she's the succubus? 9:22:49 PM Amara: Is that what you're implying? 9:23:09 PM Josie: Alain: If she is, how come we're still alive? 9:23:19 PM Amara: Or maybe she's avenging someone who was taken by the succubus? 9:23:45 PM Amara: I thought it was just a story anyways. 9:24:04 PM Josie: Alain: By killing Alydia? Alydia's a succubus? ... Pretty sure Khiro would be dead by now... 9:24:17 PM Jamaros: No, Kal's not a succubus. 9:24:32 PM Jamaros: ...I don't think so anyway. 9:25:08 PM Jamaros: I'm just think, she was personally, and painfully hurt by the thought of me cheating on Amara. 9:25:14 PM Josie: Alain: ... assuming she hasn't killed Tae Li for going after her husband... 9:25:18 PM Jamaros: Like, someone who's been through it. 9:25:35 PM Josie: Alain: ... oh. Wait. Wait, wait, wait. *I* get it. I figured it out! 9:25:55 PM Amara: ...Well?? 9:26:10 PM Josie: Alain: Succubi can be anything, right? 9:26:14 PM Josie: Alain: She's the paladin. 9:26:21 PM Jamaros: I think you're right. 9:26:59 PM Jamaros: I think she fell for the succubus and got jilted and killed the succubus as revenge. 9:27:11 PM Jamaros: But I still don't see what that has to do with us. 9:27:39 PM Jamaros: ...do any of you know any prayers? 9:27:51 PM Jamaros: ((brb, bathroom break)) 9:28:16 PM Josie: Alain: What, like "please don't kill me"? 9:30:28 PM Josie: Alain: I'm not that religious. 9:30:52 PM Amara: I'm afraid I'm not religious either. 9:31:27 PM Jamaros: ((back)) 9:31:36 PM Jamaros: Damn 9:31:56 PM Josie: Alain: And you're definitely not. 9:32:40 PM Jamaros: Nope 9:32:58 PM Jamaros: If she were the paladin though, wouldn't she be really old? 9:33:13 PM Josie: Alain: Depends on her real species, doesn't it? 9:33:20 PM Jamaros: True. 9:33:39 PM Jamaros: And I can't go out there and accuse her of being a succubus. 9:33:43 PM Amara: Why would she stay down in the lair? Wouldn't that just...bring back bad memories? 9:34:01 PM Jamaros: Unless she was too afraid to come out. 9:34:16 PM Josie: Alain: ... Tae Li might be a succubus but I don't think she's afraid of a whole lot. 9:34:25 PM Jamaros: If she were a succubus and felt cheated, than that was her last home. 9:34:37 PM Jamaros: You get cheated on and you feel awful. 9:34:48 PM Jamaros: Like you don't want to deal with anyone. 9:34:57 PM Jamaros: And, if she's the paladin, it's even worse. 9:35:11 PM Jamaros: Then she sold her soul to a demon for nothing. 9:35:50 PM Jamaros: If I were her, I'm not sure I'd want to face the world any time soon. 9:36:04 PM Amara: Then why did she come with us? 9:36:20 PM Amara: Wouldn't it just be nicer to stay in there and not come out? 9:36:28 PM Jamaros: Jamaros shrugs 9:36:34 PM Jamaros: She clearly hates the Drow. 9:36:46 PM Jamaros: If she's a paladin, maybe she saw this as a chance at redemption. 9:37:48 PM Amara: If we're operating on the idea that she's the succubus, could it be possible that the paladin was Drow? If she's the paladin, she would hate Drow because they're supposedly "evil". But we don't even know if that fable is true and if it involves Tae Li 9:37:50 PM Josie: Alain: ... maybe. 9:38:11 PM Josie: Alain: Then even the good ones would be bad. 9:38:16 PM Jamaros: The problem is everything we have is speculative. 9:38:27 PM Amara: We could go ask her.... 9:38:34 PM Jamaros: I guess so. 9:38:51 PM Jamaros: Besides, the honeymooners have been gone a while. 9:38:58 PM Jamaros: I think I should check in. 9:39:04 PM Amara: ah-hem 9:39:13 PM Jamaros: ..."we" should check in 9:39:21 PM Amara: Amara smiles. "I like that plan." 9:39:48 PM Jamaros: Jamaros smiles back and takes her hand as they exit ((assuming she does)) 9:40:18 PM Amara: ((yup)) 9:40:27 PM Amara: She takes his hand in return! 9:40:44 PM Jamaros: ((So, can we turn this chat into the chat in the courtyard)) 9:41:31 PM Josie: You find Khiro and Tae Li facing off; Tae Li looks pissed off, as usual. 9:41:37 PM Josie: Perception checks, please. 9:41:56 PM Jamaros: ((12)) 9:42:47 PM Khiro: ... she's a monster because she's a drow? 9:43:24 PM Jamaros: ((Is Kal there?)) 9:43:48 PM Jamaros: Well, I see our timing is as good as ever. 9:43:55 PM Josie: Nope. 9:44:01 PM Josie: Tae Li rolls her eyes. 9:44:19 PM Jamaros: Is it too late for some talking? 9:44:52 PM Josie: Tae Li: Feel free. 9:45:07 PM Jamaros: ...you're not actually part of a batallion to take out the drow, are you? 9:45:23 PM Josie: Tae Li snorts derisively. "No." 9:45:51 PM Jamaros: I know I should never ask a lady this, but how old are you, Tae Li? 9:46:12 PM Jamaros: ((16 Dip)) 9:46:38 PM Josie: Tae Li: Thirty-one. 9:47:01 PM Jamaros: And how long have you been in the chamber? 9:47:15 PM Jamaros: ((20 Dip)) 9:47:45 PM Josie: Tae Li: I don't know what you're talking about. If you are all going to pester me... 9:48:04 PM Jamaros: Would you say you've been there for a "legendary" amount of time? 9:48:19 PM Jamaros: Almost like a fable, if you will? 9:48:37 PM Jamaros: ((19 Dip)) 9:49:01 PM Josie: Tae Li: ... what are you talking about? 9:49:28 PM Jamaros: We've been thinking about what you said for a long time. 9:49:44 PM Jamaros: And all I've been thinking is you took my seduction of Zarra really hard. 9:49:49 PM Jamaros: Almost personally. 9:49:58 PM Josie: Tae Li: ... it was cruel. 9:50:30 PM Jamaros: Yes, it was. But that's not the only reason you were upset, is it Tae Li? 9:50:41 PM Jamaros: ((26 Dip)) 9:50:57 PM Josie: Tae Li: Of course it was not. 9:51:06 PM Josie: Tae Li: But it is *sufficient.* 9:51:27 PM Jamaros: ((27 SM)) 9:52:05 PM Jamaros: You like stories, Tae Li? 9:52:21 PM Josie: Tae Li turns to Amara. "Is he insane?" 9:52:30 PM | Edited 9:52:37 PM Amara: Possibly. We're all a bit insane here. 9:52:58 PM Jamaros: I heard one, not too long ago, about a paladin and a succubus, you know it? 9:53:48 PM Jamaros: It's about this succubus who lived in these very caves. 9:54:00 PM Jamaros: Who one day came across a paladin. 9:54:27 PM Josie: Tae Li's eyes narrow. 9:54:29 PM Jamaros: Alledgedly, while she seduced the Paladin, she herself was so smitten with him that she renounced her ways. 9:54:48 PM Jamaros: And the two left together. 9:54:58 PM Jamaros: But that's not the whole story, is it Tae Li? 9:55:51 PM Josie: Tae Li: ... I haven't heard this story before, I am afraid? 9:56:40 PM Jamaros: Well, maybe I told it wrong. 9:57:27 PM Jamaros: But I think you know a story about a paladin and a succubus. 9:57:36 PM | Edited 9:57:41 PM Jamaros: Why don't you tell me one? 9:59:12 PM Jamaros: ((Hello?)) 9:59:24 PM Josie: Tae Li: ... I don't know what you're talking about. 9:59:58 PM Josie: Tae Li: Go away. 10:00:09 PM Josie: Tae Li: ... please. I have to think. 10:00:30 PM Khiro: Khiro nods. 10:00:37 PM Khiro: ...okay. 10:00:55 PM Jamaros: ...yeah, ok. 10:00:59 PM Jamaros: Amara? 10:01:07 PM Josie: Tae Li points at Khiro. "Not you. Stay." 10:01:19 PM Khiro: ... okay, I'll stay, if you'd like. 10:01:25 PM Jamaros: ...we're not gonna leave you alone with him, Tae Li. 10:01:32 PM Jamaros: Not after what we just came in on. 10:01:47 PM Khiro: Khiro shakes his head. "It's okay." 10:01:50 PM Josie: Tae Li: ... what do you think I will do? 10:02:04 PM Khiro: I'll be fine. 10:02:11 PM Jamaros: ...ok...I guess. 10:02:19 PM Amara: Amara leaves 10:02:24 PM Jamaros: Jamaros follows 10:02:56 PM Amara: Well that didn't go quite as planned 10:03:10 PM Jamaros: I'm sure I saw her react when I brought up the story. 10:03:23 PM Jamaros: ...but something I did notice. 10:03:28 PM Jamaros: Kal wasn't there. 10:04:08 PM Josie: Alain: ... that's a little worrying. 10:04:18 PM Amara: We should go check on her. 10:04:22 PM Jamaros: Yeah. 10:04:35 PM Jamaros: Split up to look for her? 10:04:50 PM Amara: Sure. Whatever works. Hey has anybody seen Chara lately? 10:04:55 PM Josie: Alain: Pairs, maybe? 10:05:09 PM Jamaros: Ok, Alain you take the cat, I'll take Amara 10:05:20 PM Jamaros: Let's see which of them we find first. 10:05:30 PM Amara: Sounds good to me! 10:06:05 PM Jamaros: Jamaros and Amara wander off to look for Kal or Chara 10:06:33 PM Josie: You head off!